


Edges

by Blankfreeze1958



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Beautiful Golden Fools, F/M, Inspired by Game of Thrones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankfreeze1958/pseuds/Blankfreeze1958
Summary: Cersei and Jaime Lannister are two of the best single skaters in figure skating. They're the envy of everyone - beautiful, talented, wealthy beyond belief and with just enough tragedy mixed in to make them relatable.But when Tywin forces Cersei to start skating with Robert Boratheon, things start to get heated.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. A Change

**Author's Note:**

> HI! I posted the first chapter of this on the very same day someone posted something incredibly similar! I didn't want to encroach on their writing so I took it down, but I figure now it's been long enough that I'm re-uploading the first and second chapters at once!

She counted off in her head; one, two, three, jump, rotate, rotate, extend, head up. Yes. The crowd went wild as she slowed to a gentle stop, her arms extended above her, her back arched, and her leg out behind her. She scanned the crowd as she drank in their adoration. There; she saw them. Her father, and Jaime, both standing and clapping for her. Tyrion by their side clapping as well.

She met her father in the box to await her scores, and he patted her on the shoulder. “Well done.” He said. He was proud! Oh, Cersei couldn’t have been happier. Or so she thought - when her scores rolled in, she was proven wrong. First place! She stood and embraced her father, and he hugged her back, if only to put on a show for the cameras, but Cersei cared not why. He seemed proud anyway.

After the competition, she rushed to Jaime and embraced him as well. He hugged her back tightly. They’d both taken first place in male and female singles categories respectively, and Tywin was delighted. Whenever his children won competitions, it meant free press for him and their ski resort, Casterly Rock.

“Congratulations!” Jaime smiled, presenting his sister a bouquet of flowers. He’d been doing it for her at every competition, whether she won or not (and she most often did), ever since they’d been children. It made Cersei blush every time. “You too.” She whispered in his ear as they hugged.

Tyrion rolled his eyes at his brother and sister. He didn’t quite get the hype around figure skating, he was more into snowboarding, himself.

“Tywin Lannister.” The family turned toward the voice of a man approaching Tywin, his hand extended. Cersei recognised him as Robert Boratheon’s father. Robert was Jaime’s competition… if you could call him that. He was nowhere near as good as Jaime, though he did often medal at competitions.

“Might we uh… speak in private?” He asked Tywin, his eyes grazing over Cersei.

The two men made off, and Cersei turned back to Jaime, who shrugged. They were rather used to his father mucking it up with the local (and international) bigwigs. Jaime took his sister by the arm then and they made their way to the snack bar to have something to eat before heading home. Tyrion went to the in-rink shop to look about for a new helmet.

As the twins sat across from each other at the small tables provided by the rink, Jaime smiled at his sister. They were the envy of the entire arena, the entire skating world, perhaps. Two beautiful golden twins, living a perfect life on their family owned resort, and with just enough tragedy mixed in to make them relatable. Their mother had died when they were young, and Tywin liked to use that little nugget in their pre and post competition interviews to force mass appeal. To his credit, it often worked, though it did take its toll on the twins. Not so much today, though. Today, each of them were on cloud nine. They were at peak performance, feeling invincible, on the road to nationals.

Jaime admired his sister in her golden skating costume, a tiny dress, sequins at her neck, her soft golden curls falling around her shoulders. She looked perfect.

Jaime had always had a bit of a thing for his sister, though he’d never admit it to anyone, not even himself. When they’d been younger, their mother had caught them experimenting, and she’d scolded them such that they’d been too afraid of the consequences to try anything ever since. But his urges for Cersei had never gone away. He tried to channel them into his skating, but it still left him feeling empty at the end of the day. He wondered if Cersei still harboured those same feelings, but he was too afraid to ask. Besides, even if she did, it’s wasn’t like they could ever act on them. They were siblings, for Gods sakes, twins. And they lived too much of their life in the limelight. It would be explosive. Perhaps these were normal feelings anyway. He was a teenaged boy, after all, and his sister was exceptionally beautiful. It wasn’t as if he could just ignore it, especially when she were skating circles around him in her tiny leotards all the time.

“Hey.” Jaime snapped out of his daze and he and Cersei looked up to see Robert Baratheon standing over them. He extended his arm toward Jaime.

“Nice job, man. Congratulations.” He said, though it seemed smug for some reason.

Jaime took his hand anyway, giving him a firm shake. “Uh, yeah.” he said, finding the interaction strange. He and Robert had never spoken before. “You too.” He said, offering him a tightlipped smile.

Robert turned to Cersei then. “And you.” He let his eyes scan over her form. Jaime felt a spark of anger at that. How dare he look at her that way, and right in front of me.

“You were magnificent, love.” He offered his hand again, and Cersei went to shake it, but Robert turned it and brought it to his lips, kissing the back of it gently.

Jaime rolled his eyes. What a gentleman.

“Thank you.” Cersei said, calmly, finding his behaviour strange but somewhat endearing.

Robert gave her a nod. “Congratulations. Perhaps... uh.” Robert cleared his throat. “Excuse me, I’m a bit nervous. I wanted to ask if perhaps I could take you out sometime.”

Jaime coughed and snorted, and Cersei glared at him before turning back to Robert.

“I’m normally rather busy…” She trailed off.

“Well, I was thinking maybe I could take you to the movies sometime. Tonight, even, to celebrate a job well done. That movie about the astronaut looks rather interesting.”

“Cersei and I are already going to see that movie together.” Jaime piped up.

Cersei stared daggers at her brother.

“That sounds lovely.” She said, flattered.

Robert smiled. “Wonderful. And Jaime, you’re welcome to join us, of course.”

Jaime grumbled something as Robert took out a pen and allowed Cersei to write her cell number on his forearm.

How very high school. Jaime scoffed to himself.

“See you tonight.” He smiled at her.

Jaime was fuming by the time Robert walked away. “That sounds lovely.” He mocked her.

She rolled her eyes. “He seems nice.” She shrugged.

She couldn’t deny her attraction to Robert, with his dark hair and his icy blue eyes. He and Jaime were the envy of all the girls at the rink, and since (of course) she couldn’t have Jaime, why shouldn’t she have Robert?

When Tywin returned, the Lannisters piled into their car. On the way home, Cersei asked her father what he and Mr. Boratheon had spoken about. Tywin dodged her questions, giving her vague answers like “Business strategy” and the like. Cersei mostly shrugged it off, rather used to Tywin being vague and preoccupied with her own thoughts of Robert anyway. When she arrived home, began getting ready for the cinema.

She showered and dried her hair, spritzing herself with her lavender oils. She changed into tight black jeans and an emerald green top with a deep v cut that hugged her tightly, accentuating her curves.

She knew when she saw Jaime’s face that she’d achieved the look she was going for. Jaime was the picture of a pure protective brother; or so that’s what Cersei told herself. Jealousy couldn’t be the word to describe it, because Jaime didn’t want her. Of course he didn’t; they were siblings. It was normal for brothers to feel possessive of their sisters, of course that was it.

Jaime wore jeans and a dark blue sweater. His blonde hair was playfully messy. Cersei had to look away from him. It was normal, she told herself. It was a normal thing to feel, that she had a handsome brother. She’d been telling herself that her whole life.

Robert picked them up, and Jaime had decided to invite Tyrion as well. Their little brother was a freshman in high school, so he was eager to go out with his siblings who were seniors. 

Jaime opened the back door for his sister, but she ignored him and climbed in the front seat to sit with Robert. Tyrion nodded at Jaime and climbed in the back. Jaime huffed and took his seat, slamming the door behind him.

When they’d told their father where they were going, Jaime hoped that he would shut it down, tell them that it would be too late and they’d have to be up too early to train, but he hadn’t. He’d actually said it would be a “good idea.”

Robert drove the most obnoxious car Jaime had ever seen. It was a bright yellow Hummer with a stag’s head decal on the front. It was huge and hulking. Jaime was rather embarrassed to be seen in such a monstrosity.

The ride to the cinema was quick, but Jaime was biting his lip the whole way there. He couldn’t take his eyes off of what he could see of Robert’s hand on Cersei’s arm. He hated watching him touch her that way. As they approached the box office, Robert draped an arm over Cersei’s shoulder, but quickly let it fall around her waist.

Ugh, it was like he was showing off. Jaime’s fists were clenched tightly.

Robert was about to pay for tickets when Jaime interjected. “I’ll get them.” He said.

“No, no, I insist.” Robert said, winking at Cersei, who smiled sweetly and fluttered her eyelashes.

Jaime thought he might punch something.

“Really.” Jaime said. “I’ll pay for us.” He wanted more than anything for this not to be a date.

“Let me treat the lady and her brothers, will you, Lannister.” Robert joked running his hand over Cersei’s back and handing the teller is credit card.

Tyrion could tell there was something going on with Jaime, and he began to feel uneasy.

“I’ll go get us some snacks.” Robert said, once they were inside. “What do you like?” He asked Cersei.

“Junior Mints.” Jaime interrupted.

Robert turned to him.

“That’s her favourite.” Jaime said, staring Robert down. “And she likes raspberry slushies.”

Robert turned to Cersei who nodded, not even looking at Jaime.

“Be right back.” He said, running his hand down her arm, and she smiled up at him.

When he’d left, Cersei turned to Jaime and shoved him. “What’s wrong with you?” She scolded. Jaime had never been this outwardly resentful toward anyone else Cersei had gone out with, but the truth was, he’d always felt it. And with Robert, he felt even more threatened. Robert was his literal competition. Why was she even entertaining this?

“I don’t like him.” Jaime hissed.

“He’s been nothing but nice to us. Give him a chance and stop being such an idiot.” She said.

Jaime rolled his eyes, and Tyrion pulled at his sleeve. “Jaime and I will meet you in the theatre.” He said to Cersei, who seemed not to care.

“No - I…” Jaime began to protest, but Tyrion dragged him away until he finally complied. “What?” He hissed at his younger brother.

“Stop acting like such a prick.” Tyrion said, finding their seats in the darkness and moving through the aisle.

“I’m not, I just don’t like him.”

“It’s none of your business.” Tyrion told him. “Leave it alone.”

“He’s not good for her.” Jaime said, slouching in his seat.

“Who is?” Tyrion asked, knowing Jaime would never be happy with anyone Cersei was romantically involved with.

Jaime ignored him, sighing deeply as Cersei and Robert entered. He could hear Cersei giggling at something and it made him cringe. Robert wasn’t funny. Why was she laughing?

Cersei sat between Robert and Jaime as they watched the movie. About halfway through, Jaime glanced over to see Roberts hand on his sister’s thigh. He clutched his armrests, trying not to pay attention.It wasn’t his business, Tyrion was right, but oh! The way he was touching her was... was... no. Jaime didn’t want to touch her that way, of course he didn’t. Fuck, of course he didn’t, that would be so fucked up! She was his sister, he was just... he just didn’t like it when other men touched her. Of course he didn’t. That was normal. That was a normal thing for a brother to feel about his sister. He didn’t want to touch her that way. He was just looking out for her.

He swallowed hard and tried to ignore the uncomfortable feeling in his gut, but he couldn’t pull his eyes away from Robert and Cersei. The way his fingertips brushed over her, so close to her center. He wondered if she liked it. He’d done that to a girl once, a girl from the rink who’d since moved away, but it hadn’t done anything for him. Watching Cersei touched that way though... He squirmed a bit in his seat and tried to ignore the fact that the feeling had gotten stronger.

When he couldn’t take it anymore. He stood and squeezed past them and out into the aisle, hurrying out to the washroom. He splashed some cold water on his face and locked himself in a stall, breathing deeply and running his hands through his hair as he tried to calm himself. He couldn’t imagine why he was so worked up. It must have just been the hate he felt toward Robert. That’s what he told himself. That’s what it had to be.

Jaime made his way back into the theatre and reclaimed his seat. Tyrion leaned in toward him.

“Ok?” He whispered.

Jaime gave him a curt nod. He spent the rest of the movie trying his best to stop thinking about his sister, the way Robert touched her. It was brutal, but he made it.

Robert dropped the trio of Lannisters off at the mansion just at gates of their mountain resort. He walked them to the door and took Cersei’s hand.

Tyrion rolled his eyes and slipped inside. Jaime stood there, waiting. 

Cersei sighed deeply. “I’ll be in in a moment.” She said, annoyed at her brother.

He skunk off, but waited just inside the door so he could hear the two of them still.

“Well.” Robert began when Jaime was inside. “I had a great night. Maybe I can see you again soon.”

Cersei said “I’d like that.” And Jaime bit his lip.

“And I’m sure I’ll see you around the rink in the meantime.” Cersei said.

Robert nodded. “I’ll be looking out for the prettiest girl there.” Robert said softly.

Jaime could’ve gagged.

And then there was a moment of silence, followed by a soft, “Mmh.” From Robert. They were bloody kissing! She’d just met the man and they were kissing! Jaime was furious. He flung the door open, nearly hitting the couple, and said. “Cersei, father wants to speak with you.” He didn’t care then how upset she’d be, he just needed it to be over.

Cersei pushed Jaime’s chest, trying to shove him back inside, but when he didn’t budge, she nodded at Robert. “See you soon.” And she turned and followed Jaime inside.

As soon as the door was closed, she whacked Jaime upside the head. “What’s wrong with you?” She demanded.

“Cersei!” Father called her.

Jaime sighed in relief, what a lucky coincidence. He hurried off to his room, eager to scrub the night from his memory, and relieved now that his sister was home safely with him.

Cersei made her way into the kitchen.

“Have a seat.” Tywin said to her. “I have some news.”

Cersei sat at the marble breakfast bar and looked expectantly at her father, glad that he hadn’t somehow seen her kissing Robert. Fraternizing, as Tywin liked to call it, was strictly forbidden during competition season.

“I’ve decided to make a change to your training.” He said.

Cersei looked up at him, confused.

“You’re going to start skating pairs. And Robert Boratheon is going to be your partner.”


	2. Nothing Like Her

It made sense. It made so much sense on paper. Robert was an incredible skater, and definitely a fan favourite, but at best, he’d always come in second to Jaime. In the pairs world, though, there wasn’t a male skater as strong as Jaime. And Cersei was the best female - soloist or pair. That’s what Tywin had told Cersei, and he was right, but he’d also told her that the true reason he wanted her to skate with Robert was because he’d struck something of a partnership with Mr. Boratheon. He’d told the man that he’d allow Cersei to skate pairs with his son if they could draw up some sort of merger between the two resorts. The Boratheon resort, Storms End, was the largest there was, and Castery’s only real competition. By merging, they’d create a monopoly in the resort game, bringing Tywin more and power, and the announcement of the pairing of skating’s golden girl and bad boy would send waves through the international skating world, bringing the resorts tons of publicity, and Robert would be able to make his mark as a Boratheon in the world of figure skating now that he’d no longer lose to Jaime over and over. As far as Tywin could see it was a win-win from all angles, and that was what he told Cersei. “You’re doing it for the family.” He’d said, not even giving her a choice. “I’m so proud.”

_Fuck_.

She’d walked up to her room and shut the door quietly behind her before lunging onto her bed and screaming into her pillow. She screamed so hard that she felt like her voice was on fire. Yes, she liked Robert, but she’d known him one night. Had he even liked to begin with her or was he just trying to win his family favour with hers? Make their partnership more appealing to her?

She punched her pillow when her voice failed her, striking at it as hard as she could. Nothing was ever her choice! Not her costumes, not her choreography, not her diet, not her hair or makeup or her training, nothing! And now this? She’d been a pair skater for a brief period in bloody secondary school. Fuck this. She needed air. She needed to go for a walk to cool down. A skate, actually.

She grabbed her skates and slung them over her shoulder, scrambling to get her coat on and then whipped open the door to her room and nearly walked straight into Jaime, who’s arm was up, fist poised to knock.

“Oh.” He jumped, surprised.

“Move.” Cersei managed to choke out, her voice hoarse.

She pushed past him and pounded down the stairs.

“Hey!” Jaime called after her, but she didn’t stop. He hadn’t truly expected her to, but he’d seen her with her skates, and he had a pretty good idea of where she was going. He grabbed his skates quickly and snuck out after her, following what he could see of her figure down the stone path in their back court of their estate. He wove his way through the gardens after her, snow piled up on either side of the narrow path he followed, until he reached the frozen pond hidden behind a wall of tall pines.

Cersei had already finished lacing her skates, and was just taking to the ice, when Jaime sat down and began to do the same.

He watched her for a moment before taking to the ice, himself. She was running a program she’d learned last year. If Jaime recalled correctly it was set to Mozart’s Rondo Alla Turca. Jaime smiled because he knew he remembered correctly. He remembered Cersei complaining to her father about it. ‘Simplistic’ she’d said of one of the greatest piano concertos ever written.

When Jaime had watched her, her performance had been anything but simplistic. He’d never have known how she hated the song having watched her. Her jumps were impeccable, her lines incredible. She’d flown around the rink - glided, really. She’d been so perfect, so beautiful to watch. Jaime always felt as though figure skating were the perfect metaphor for Cersei. So beautiful on the outside, so, so entrancing to watch - that’s the part that people saw; the beauty, and elegance, but figure skating was absolutely brutal, merciless and fucking ferocious at its core, just like Cersei.

Jaime was contemplating this as he watched her land a triple loop with such practiced ease that it seemed she could have done it in her sleep, but the crack of her skate as it landed on the ice said otherwise. She had so much power within her. Jaime watched on from the edge of the pond as she finished, breathing hard. He stood and skated toward her, but she bolted off when she saw him, running another program, perhaps. Cersei never forgot them. For Jaime they were a bit harder to remember after he’d finished competing them.

He copied her moves, an axel here, a lutz there, he simply followed along, but it got to be tiring. She clearly wasn’t stopping anytime soon. He wasn’t even sure what she was following. There wasn’t a program this long in existence. He supposed she was just doing a compilation of all her previous programs. Maybe the highlights from each, as she was doing quite a bit of jumping.

“Cersei!” He called out breathlessly, as they glided across the ice at a breakneck pace.

She didn’t answer him.

“Fuck, Cersei! What are you doing?” He was growing concerned. Something had to be very wrong.

“Go home!” She shouted at him.

Jaime almost laughed at that. As if he would leave her here like this.

A toe loop, leg extended, swinging out, a Y spin, spirals, lunges, crossovers… Cersei would not stop. Eventually, Jaime gave in and skated back to the edge of the pond to watch her. She hardly looked tired.

“I’m not leaving!” He shouted at her as she glided through a spiral.

Jaime panted and pushed his sweat soaked hair from his brow, shaking his head. Cersei skated for another thirty minutes before finally giving in to her exhaustion. She glided toward Jaime who sat by her shoes and let herself fall into the snow, unlacing her skates quickly as she panted. Her skin glistened in the moonlight with the efforts of her skating, and Jaime could hardly keep his breath at the sight.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

Cersei ignored him.

“Is it because I was such a twat tonight?” He asked.

Cersei glanced up at him, but quickly went back to her skates.

“Because if it is… I’m sorry.” He sighed. “I don’t know Robert well enough to judge him so harshly. I just get a bad vibe… But you’re right, Cersei. I was a… I believe you called me an idiot. I was even worse than that. So yeah. I am sorry. I truly am.” He twisted his sneaker in the slushy snow by the edge of the ice. Cersei had practically shaved an entire new layer off it.

She looked up at him, expressionless. She’d honestly rather forgotten everything about the night before speaking to her father.

“Father wants me skating pairs.” She said, her voice still hoarse.

Jaime cocked his head and furrowed his brow. “But… What…”

“Yeah.” Cersei sighed, getting up and brushing the snow off her pants. She made to walk away, but Jaime caught hold of her wrist.

“Who?” He meant who would be her partner. Who would be good enough to skate with Cersei besides him? Nobody, he was sure of it.

“Robert.” She said, tearing her arm away from him and heading back toward the estate, leaving him there, in shock. He watched her figure grow smaller and smaller, darker and darker until he could only hear the faint crunching of her boots in the snow.

* * *

The next day, Cersei woke early and drove herself to the rink for practice. She did not want to be trapped in an enclosed space with her father. Unfortunately, since he was her coach, she could not avoid him fully, nor could she avoid Jaime. He caught up with her as she warmed up.

“I was thinking,” He said to her as they leaned to one side and then another for some slow easy stretching. “Maybe father will let you out of all this if I just explain to him how inadequate Robert is compared to us. He wouldn’t know the first thing about skating with you. He wouldn’t know which leg you favour, wouldn’t know-“

“I do not favour one leg over another.” Cersei said, annoyedly.

Jaime bit his tongue. She did, but he wasn't about to start an argument about it with her now. 

“It’s not even about my skating. Robert’s father wants us skating together because he thinks Robert would make more of a mark in the pairs circuit.” She couldn’t bring herself to say that it was partly due to the fact that they didn’t believe Robert could best Jaime. It was probably for the better anyway, she thought. The last thing Jaime needed was a bigger ego.

“So?” Jaime asked. “Fuck him, you’re good enough to make your mark solo, why would father agree to that?”

“He gets a merger with Storm’s End out of it.” She rolled her eyes. “So fuck me and my skating, this is a business decision. My skating career is leverage for a fucking merger.”

Jaime scratched his head. There had to be some way out of this. Cersei couldn’t skate with Robert. He wan’t good enough for her. He just wasn’t.

“I’ll talk to father.” He said. Cersei scoffed and made a hard left, breaking from she and Jaime’s pattern to warm up on her own, offended that Jaime thought father would listen to him and not to her. But he was the golden boy. Pride and joy of Casterly Rock. It was worth a shot at least. Jaime skated off to look for his father in the locker room.

“Hey!” Cersei heard a voice calling from behind her, the carving of skates. Then, he was next to her, falling into step.

“I assume you heard the news?” It was Robert.

Cersei looked at him. “Yeah.” She said, unamused. “You’re not good enough to skate solo.”

“What?” Robert bit his lip, unable to tell if Cersei were joking or not. “No. I’m just better at pairs” He said. “We’re to be partners.”

“Great.” Cersei said, completely deadpan, speeding up slightly in an effort to lose him, or at least send the signal that she wanted him lost, but he followed along anyway.

Gods, why was everyone always following her?

“Hey.” Robert called. “Your father told mine that you were be happy about it.”

“Oh, did he?” Cersei laughed. Of course he did.

“Yeah, I mean… honestly, any girl here would be. You’re lucky to have me.”

Cersei halted to a stop, ice spraying from beneath her skates. “I’m lucky?” She asked, incredulously. “I’d be perfectly fine on my own. I would have made nationals on my own.”

“With me.” Robert said, smirking smugly. “You’ll make the Olympics.” He winked at her, and Cersei scoffed. “The Olympics? Have you ever even skated pairs?”

Robert puffed his chest. “Clearly you haven’t followed my career.” He said. “I’ve been a pair skater most of my life. I only quit two years ago when my partner…” His voice faltered for a brief moment, “… she left me for some other guy. He dropped her and…” Robert cleared his throat, shaking his head. “Anyway, I’ve been in pairs most of my life. And trust me when I say, I’m fucking good.”

He ran his hand over the small of her back as he skated away. Cersei set her jaw and skated the opposite way. When Jaime rejoined her she looked to him hopefully, but he shook his head. “I’m sorry.” He said, and he was. He was just as sorry as she was.

That day, Tywin briefed her on all the new things he expected of her. She’d not been lifted in some time, and she would need to practice relentlessly to get her form correct. Lifts, as one could imagine, were incredibly dangerous, and if she were to be anything less than perfect, it could be life or death. Luckily, Cersei was a bit of a perfectionist, and if she was going to do this pairs thing, she was going to do it right. She was going to make her father proud. She was going to bring honour to the family name, and bring more money and notoriety to Casterly Rock. If Robert really was as good at pairs as he said, she wanted to be ten times better. She would be ten times better. She’d get so good at pairs that nobody would even look at him while they performed. She’d outshine him just for the sake of spiting him.

Practice was perhaps just as brutal for Jaime that day as it was for Cersei. As his sister began practicing with Robert, Jaime had to watch on, pretending he was happy enough to go about his usual business while that boar put his hands all over his sister.

Cersei didn’t do any actual lifts, of course, she was just getting the idea of it, getting used to the feel of Robert’s hands on her. He was nice enough to her, Robert. Though he was slightly more cocky than he’d been with her the previous night. Perhaps because the deal was sealed now.

Jaime finished his run-throughs before Cersei and Robert, who both seemed slightly on edge. He watched from the boards as he unlaced his skates. Cersei looked as lovely as ever, especially with all that fire burning behind her eyes. Jaime smirked to himself. At least she would give ol’ Robbie a run for his money.

He watched Robert put his hands around her waist and felt a jolt of anger course through him. Robert should not be touching her there. Cersei was his sister, his mirror. He couldn’t help caring for her. That was all it was; innocent sibling love.

Robert held Cersei’s waist from behind now, dragging his open hand across her stomach as they went though the motions of some lift or another, a platter lift, Jaime guessed. He didn’t know much about lifts, as he’d never skated pairs, but he was interested now that he knew Cersei would be competing. But oh, he couldn’t handle watching Robert with his hands all over her, and so he ducked out of practice early and caught a ride with Tyrion, who was having the driver shuttle him over to Mount Casterly.

The mountain, or The Rock, as many fondly referred to it, was home to the Lannister’s behemoth resort, complete with eight ski lifts, innumerable trails, a five star hotel at the base, a bar at the summit, several skating rinks, a tubing field, a few terrain parks, ski jumps, and the Lannister estate, of course, just about a quarter mile away from the hotel for privacy’s sake.

“How was practice?” Tyrion asked, clearly uninterested, as he ran his hand across the base of his beloved Boheme Swallow board. Tyrion had many boards, but the Boheme was his real pet. He only took it out a few times a season.

Jaime shrugged, “Whatever. Fine.”

Tyrion had yet to hear of Tywin’s little plan involving Cersei, and Jaime didn’t much feel like talking about it, but Tyrion knew something was up. He cocked his head at Jaime.

“Did you see Robert?” He asked.

Jaime shrugged again.

“Did you-“ Tyrion began to ask another question, trying to draw something, anything, from his brother. It normally wasn’t difficult at all.

“I don’t really feel like talking about practice.” Jaime snapped.

Tyrion offered his hands up. “Sorry.” He said, realising he’d clearly stricken a nerve. “Shall I have Sandor drop you off at the Estate?” He asked, nodding at the driver.

“Uh… You going out for a bit?” Jaime asked, nodding at Tyrion and his board.

Tyrion nodded, slightly more concerned now. The only time Jaime went snowboarding was when something was really bothering him. All the same, Tyrion was glad to have the company. Plus, it would give him further opportunity to try and unlock the little secret Jaime was clearly keeping.

When Sandor dropped Tyrion and Jaime off at the mountain, the brothers got changed and Jaime grabbed a board from the shop. The two of them made their way to a lift and rode up in silence.

Jaime was a decent boarder for someone that never really practised. Tyrion had always told his brother how much potential he had. He could as easily make a career out of boarding as he could out of skating. But Jaime preferred to skate. It kept him closer to his sister… though he’d never cite that as his true reason. He didn’t even let himself believe it. He simply told Tyrion he liked skating better. And it was just as well because his father would have his head if he knew Jaime snowboarded.

Tywin hated boarding, and he made that exceedingly clear to everyone, especially Tyrion. Jaime often felt bad that Tyrion was called out so much for boarding, but since he was born with a bit of a height discrepancy, Tywin believed that he could never be a skater. Tyrion had hardly been allowed on the ice at all, so he took to snowboarding instead.

“Well,” Tyrion said when they’d made it to the summit. He grinned at his brother as Jaime stared down the steep black diamond run called King’s Road. “Bombs away.”

The two of them shoved off and began carving away expertly. King’s Road was one of Jaime’s favourite runs. It had just enough turns to keep it interesting, trees scattered about, and the odd mogul or few here and there. It was also the run that connected to almost all the other runs on the mountain at some point or another, so you could deviate and change up your journey to the base as you saw fit. That’s just what Jaime did this run. He took King’s Road to Prince’s Pass, to Godsway, made a quick and sketchy descent down Bone Way, and finished up nice and easy on Rose Road.

He met Tyrion back at the lift for another run. “Sent it!” Tyrion laughed, flakes of snow littering his curly hair. He clapped Jaime on the back. “You should come out more often, brother!”

Jaime shrugged.

As they sat on the lift making their way back up, Jaime turned to Tyrion. “Cersei’s going to skate pairs with Robert.” He said quietly as the wind whipped around them.

“What?” Tyrion blinked at his brother. “Well… I know she liked him but that’s moving rather quickly.”

“She liked…” Jaime’s eyes narrowed. “She was being nice last night, is all. She doesn’t want him. I - She doesn’t want to skate with him.” He said defensively. “Father’s making her.”

Jaime told his brother all about their father’s little plot. Tyrion laughed, but Jaime didn’t find it funny.

“Well.” Tyrion shrugged as they popped off the lift and glided over to the edge of a run. “Can’t say I’m surprised.” Jaime stared at Tyrion, who shrugged. “Money talks.” He said, but he could tell Jaime was incredibly irked by all of it. “Listen, we both know Cersei. She’ll be alright. She’s strong enough to do well no matter where father puts her.”

That was likely true, Jaime thought, but it still just felt so wrong that she was skating with someone else. Someone that wasn’t him.

* * *

A month went by and Jaime tried to cope as best he could. Cersei had less and less time to spend with him now that she was training so hard with Robert. Jaime distracted himself by snowboarding with Tyrion or working on his own skating.

Finally, Cersei had practised enough to be ready for a lift. Jaime watched from the boards, clad in his skates after running through his daily drills, while Tywin supervised Cersei and Robert.

Cersei looked beautiful, her hair in loose curls and tied back in a low ponytail with a pink ribbon, and she wore a black leotard that hugged her tightly, the skirt of it just barely covering her bottom.

Robert wore a beige quarter zip with black tights, but Jaime couldn’t have cared less what he wore.

“Alright.” He heard Tywin telling the pair, “I want this to be sturdy. You’ve been practising together for some time now. I trust that the two of you can work this out.”

They nodded. Cersei was eager to show her father how hard she’d trained, and Robert was itching to start more intense training. He’d been irked he had to wait a whole month without lifts.

The one they were doing today was meant to be a simple stationary lift; Robert would lift her by her at her waist, hold her over him, and she would extend her arms, keeping her legs straight behind her. Even the simplest of lifts required great strength and endurance, but Cersei believed she was ready.

Robert started the lift, gripping her waist and making Jaime wince that someone could hold her that way. Jaime caught a glimpse of Robert’s father looking on from the other side of the rink. Jaime clenched his fist, imagining what he would do if - Gods forbid - Robert dropped her. Perhaps Cersei’s blade might cut his throat on the way down. He almost felt guilty for thinking it when he heard his sister cry out in pain.

“Fuck!” She shouted.

Jaime stood from his seat and was about to charge the great brute for hurting her, but he was afraid any sudden movements might cause Robert to lose his balance, drop Cersei.

Jaime watched as Robert set her down, his face red with either anger or embarrassment, Jaime was unsure which.

“Your thumb was all jammed up in my hip. You’re holding me wrong!” Cersei shouted at him.

“I am not!” He shouted back, sounding like a petulant child.

The rink fell quiet and the eyes of everyone there; coaches, skaters, even the custodian, were on the two of them. Everyone was curious, hoping to catch a flash of weakness in their competition, trouble in paradise for two of skating’s strongest competitors, and perhaps something for them to gossip about later.

Robert turned to his father as Cersei stood there, seething. “She’s nothing like her!” He shouted to his father, who was about ready to strangle the boy for being so immature. And then Robert turned back to Cersei, his face still beet red, the vein in his neck bulging. “You’re nothing like Lyanna!” And with that he skated away, the entire rink watching in stunned silence.

Cersei stood there for a moment in shock.

No, she wasn’t like Lyanna because she wasn’t Lyanna. She wasn’t meant to be some bloody replacement! She was Cersei Lannister, the most gifted singles skater in the country. How dare he compare her to someone else.

She could feel all the eyes on her, and she could feel the tears threatening to fall, so she turned instead and skated furiously toward the boards and exited where Jaime stood.

“Move!” She huffed at him, pushing him out of the way, and rushing to the locker room.

Jaime watched her for a brief moment, processing what had gone on before him.

Fuck this.

He followed after her, ducking into the women’s locker.


End file.
